


i wish you the best (and the best is me)

by hyuckheis (johnyongs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2YU ARE UNSTOPPABLE, Alternate Universe - College/University, Competitive Salsa AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Unreliable Narrator, YERMDONG ARE BFFFFFFLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis
Summary: [BREAKING] COMPETITIVE SALSA NEWCOMERS YUQI SONG AND YUKHEI WONG SNATCH FIRST PLACE TITLE FROM REIGNING CHAMPIONS YERIM KIM AND DONGHYUCK LEEThe higher the climb, the harder the fall: an in-depth look into the world of competitive salsa dancing, the unexpected underdogs of collegiate sportsdance, and a lesson on hubris.by YangYang Liu





	i wish you the best (and the best is me)

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS, TIS I
> 
> ive been working on this fic for what feels like a million years TT_____TT it's finally here!!! this fic is dedicated to dai,, my precious bb who shared this idea w me,, it's 100% based off [the nemesis comic](http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=327) and consequently we spent hours on rabbit immersed in the world of latin dance to create this au,,,, MASSIVE thank u to sam, who always pushes me to be a better writer and has helped make this fic the best version of itself TT please see the end authors note for lots of visual references and a spotify playlist ,,, the title comes from romeo santos's eres mia,,, we felt like it was a very ldh thing to say,,, pls enjoy !!!

Donghyuck keeps a newspaper clipping of Yukhei under his pillow that he stares at every night before he goes to sleep.

 

No, it’s not because he looks handsomely windswept in the picture, grin so wide it takes over his whole face.

 

(“ _Riiiiiighhhttt,”_ Yeri drawls.)

 

It’s because that day, immortalized on the front page of their university’s paper, was the day that Donghyuck’s life changed for the worse.

 

The situation is simple: Donghyuck and Yeri are the reigning regional salsa champions in their age category.

 

(“ _Were._ We _were_ the reigning champions,” Yeri corrects.)

 

Were. They were the reigning champions until the unthinkable happened:

 

They had their well-deserved first place trophy cruelly snatched from them by a pair of _novices, nobodies, usurpers--_

 

(“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”)

 

—And they were forced to concede to second place by _three tenths_ of a point. Donghyuck has never quite hated a number before. But it’s one that floats around in his head in the middle of the night, when he can’t sleep and runs through an itemized list of all of the mistakes he’s made since kindergarten.

 

(“Remember that one time in sixth grade when YangYang Liu asked if you were a virgin and you didn’t know what that was so you said no?”)

 

Donghyuck still remembers the way his eyes burned with unshed tears as he and Yeri accepted the second place medal, the way he could see their coaches gaping off to the side of the stage in utter shock. Total and complete humiliation.

 

Later he learned the names of his enemies: Yuqi Song and Yukhei Wong. Yuqi was the younger sister of the legendary Victoria Song, who Donghyuck has idolized since he first saw her dancing onstage as a child. She’d been in retirement for some time (to Donghyuck’s utter devastation), but had suddenly come back to coach her younger sister.

 

And Yukhei Wong? Donghyuck had put out feelers within the community, but no one knew _anything_ about him. There were no articles from previous competitions, no archaic Youtube videos of routines. For all intents and purposes, he had just _appeared,_ and Donghyuck doesn’t know what to make of him, save for the cool, aloof way he always carries himself. In the interview for the paper, Yukhei had been deliberately vague about his involvement with competitive salsa, chalking it up to _helping out an old friend._ Donghyuck didn’t buy it. Yukhei carried himself like he  _knew_ he was a better dancer than everyone else in the room. 

 

So in the end, Donghyuck and Yeri, who had been training since before they could properly form coherent sentences, had been ousted from their well-deserved spot at State by a pair of newbies. It was a blow that Donghyuck’s pride could not handle. Over the course of the last year, they’d gone toe to toe several other times, and one pair would always win while the other conceded to second place. A rivalry to mark the ages.

 

His older brother Mark, who doesn’t quite understand salsa but supports Donghyuck as much as he can, had managed to make it to that particular competition and filmed Yukhei and Yuqi’s performance. Donghyuck’s watched it more times than he can count, looking for flaws, looking for weaknesses that he could potentially exploit. Whatever Yuqi and Yukhei did, he and Yeri had to be _better._

 

Donghyuck keeps a tally of how many times he and Yeri have defeated them-- they’re completely even now. But the difference in their scores has never been so narrow as three tenths of a point. So he keeps the newspaper clipping under his pillow as a reminder to himself that there are enemies _everywhere,_ ready to pounce at any opportunity. Weakness was a luxury he couldn't afford to have.

 

“And that, my sweet little dumpling, is why you are not even allowed to _breathe_ their way next weekend,” Donghyuck concludes primly, staring down Chenle, trying to convey the severity of his warning.

 

“That’s--”

 

“Ah, ah ah-- No questions at this time. If you’re loyal to me, you will do as I say.”

 

Chenle’s lips purse into something disapproving, but he says nothing.

 

“He’s just mad cuz he thinks Yukhei is hot but Yukhei won’t even look at him,” Yeri says, slurping at her smoothie as she fiddles with the stereo system in the back of the practice room.

 

Donghyuck splutters, indignant. “That is _not_ true, Yukhei’s face looks like a--” He struggles for a word, trying not to use the phrase _chiseled by the gods._ “--A shoe.”

 

If at all possible, Chenle’s face twists into something even more disbelieving. “A _shoe?_ _A shoe?_ ”

 

“Yes, a shoe,” Donghyuck tries to keep his voice level. He will _not_ lose control of this conversation. “Like the shitty ones Hyejoo is wearing right now.”

 

“I heard my name. Please keep me out of this conversation,” Hyejoo drawls. She’s sprawled out on the floor, eyes glued to her phone. Johnny and Joohyun had already gone home for the evening, so Donghyuck is using his chance to warn his protégés. But Hyejoo had checked out of the conversation as soon as Donghyuck had gathered them together with a, _Now my little chicklets, I am going to tell you a story._

 

“Anyways!” Donghyuck says, voice shrill. “Next weekend, do not acknowledge them in _any_ way. I will slit your throats and spill your virgin blood.”

 

“I’m getting frozen yogurt with Yuqi tomorrow,” Yeri says suddenly. Donghyuck whips around so fast he almost trips over his feet.

 

“You’re _what?_ ”

 

Yeri blinks at him, so used to the dramatics now that she doesn’t even react. “I am. Going to go. Get frozen yogurt. With Yuqi. Tomorrow.”

 

“But-- but--” Donghyuck’s head is spinning. “ _Why?_ ” He presses his hands to his chest. “Where is your honor? Your loyalty?”

 

Yeri rolls her eyes. “Yuqi’s my friend. We’re hanging out.” The corner of her lips twitch. “I think she said something about Yukhei coming too…”

 

“You _can’t_ hang out with Yukhei _\--_ ” Donghyuck blurts, then snaps his mouth shut, blinking rapidly as he tries to figure out a way out of this hole he’s dug himself in. “I mean-- Both of them together? That’s-- that's  _dangerous,_ Yeri, what if they try something?”

 

“Hyuck. This is collegiate salsa dancing. Not espionage.” Donghyuck hears Chenle snort behind him and barely resists the urge to glare.

 

“We’re their biggest rivals,” Donghyuck tries. “What if they put like, horse laxatives in your yogurt or something--” The more Donghyuck thinks about it, the more incriminating it seems. Yeri, hanging out _alone_ with Yuqi and Yukhei, a week before a big competition? That just won’t do.

 

“I have no choice,” Donghyuck sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll just have to come with you.” Yeri’s lips stretch into a knowing smirk. “To make sure there’s no _funny business,_ Yerikinz. I’m doing this for you.”

 

“Yes, thank you, my knight in shining armor. I’m sure your intentions are noble and true.”

 

“Of course they are,” Donghyuck says, and tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Yukhei outside of competitions.

 

☼

 

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Donghyuck warns, as he walks arm in arm with Yeri from the parking structure to the Yogurtland downtown. He doesn’t even _like_ frozen yogurt that much. The things he tolerates for Yeri, seriously.

 

(“And I’m sure you brushed your hair and wore a cute outfit for me too,” Yeri had drawled when Donghyuck had alerted her to the great sacrifices he’s been making recently for the sake of their friendship.)

 

Donghyuck doesn’t have an explanation for why he’d decided to put on his favorite denim jacket today, or styled his hair, or swiped coppery eyeshadow across his eyelids. Well, he does, but he’d rather stew in denial than admit he wants to impress Yukhei.

 

Because he doesn’t.

 

Yukhei is a bug underneath Donghyuck’s shoe. He _will_ be crushed.

 

“Yuqi! Yukhei!” Yeri calls out, and Donghyuck’s attention snaps to the pair standing in front of the yogurt shop. He nearly trips over his own feet as he takes in the image of Yukhei out of his performance costumes, all tight spandex and rhinestones, and looking, for all intents and purposes, like a normal guy.

 

(Well, if normal guys looked like they just walked out of a magazine shoot.)

 

“Hey guys!” Yuqi greets them happily, stepping away from Yukhei to hug Yeri and Donghyuck enthusiastically. She smells like strawberries and Donghyuck is instantly charmed.

 

The thing is this: Donghyuck really wants to like Yuqi. She’s bubbly and sweet and has this innate talent for dance. She’s been nothing but lovely every time they’ve crossed paths, and Donghyuck really has no hard feelings towards her. In any other situation, they might have even been friends. (And there is also the fact that her older sister is Donghyuck’s _idol._ )

 

But her partner poses a large and very annoying obstacle. Yukhei has this cold, intimidating aura about him. At competitions, Yukhei rarely makes eye contact with Donghyuck, acts like Donghyuck doesn’t even exist, which is so _rude,_ because Yukhei has always been pleasant to Yeri.

 

Did he think Donghyuck was beneath him? Yukhei walked like he was used to having things his way, used to having people step aside to make space for him. It irks Donghyuck to no end. No rookie should be that confident, no matter how long they've been dancing. Arrogance was a privilege, one that Donghyuck didn’t think Yukhei had earned. No matter how good he is.

 

Which is why he feels like he’s hallucinating when Yukhei grins wide, making a noise of happiness, eyes lit up as he engulfs Yeri into a hug like they’re _old friends._

 

Yeri tugs on the hem of Yukhei’s hoodie. “The ‘fit is strong,” she teases. Yukhei rubs his neck sheepishly.

 

“He didn’t want to look like a slob today. Cuz, yaknow--” Yuqi shares a knowing look with Yeri, one that makes Donghyuck’s fight or flight response flare up.

 

 _Three tenths of a point,_ Donghyuck repeats in his head, the only way he knows how to ground himself right now, to remind himself why he’s here in the first place. To  _protect and defend_ his best friend.

 

“Donghyuck, don’t be rude, say hi to Yukhei,” Yeri says, tugging Donghyuck towards them.

 

Donghyuck barely regains his balance and straightens his shoulders, looking up at Yukhei. “Hello,” he says, voice neutral. Are they supposed to shake hands or something? Oh god, is Yukhei really this tall? Why does he smell so nice? Is that what he smells like when everyone isn’t covered in hairspray and foundation?

 

Yukhei’s smile is not nearly as bright as it had been when he’d greeted Yeri, and it makes bitterness and envy burn in Donghyuck’s gut. “Hey,” he says, waving awkwardly.

 

“Let’s go inside!” Yeri says loudly, trying to dispel the tension. She loops her arm with Yuqi and forges ahead. Donghyuck bites back the annoyance and heads in behind them. Yukhei holds the door open and silently beckons for Donghyuck to go in ahead of him.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters, ducking inside. Yogurtland smells like sugar and industrial cleaner, and Donghyuck scrunches his nose but tries to ignore it in favor of grabbing a cup from the counter near the entrance and walking towards the wall of self-serve flavors.

 

“Hey Duckie, can I borrow your phone for a second? Mine died.” Yeri asks. Donghyuck digs his phone out and hands it over without looking, distracted by Yukhei coming up behind him.

 

“You’re not gonna get anything?” Donghyuck asks, noticing Yukhei standing there with his hands in his pockets.

 

Yukhei shrugs helplessly. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

 

“Pity,” Donghyuck murmurs, snapping his head back towards the wall of flavors, because he’s not emotionally ready to maintain eye contact with someone this ridiculously good looking. He chews on his bottom lip as he deliberates, trying to ignore the fact that Yukhei is _still_ looking at him.

 

Eventually, he settles on a flavor and puts his cup under the nozzle, pulling the handle down and watching the frozen yogurt being dispensed in pretty swirls.

 

“ _Mint_ chocolate?” Yukhei asks.

 

Donghyuck almost drops his cup. “What about it.”

 

“Won’t that make it just… taste like toothpaste?”

 

Donghyuck lets go of the nozzle to shoot Yukhei a dirty look. “No, it gives it a refreshing aftertaste.”

 

“So… like toothpaste.” Yukhei smirks.

 

_Three tenths of a point._

 

“You wouldn’t know,” Donghyuck snaps, and Yukhei just keeps grinning, looking all too pleased with himself despite everything. He feels betrayed by the part of his brain that’s just glad Yukhei is acknowledging his presence. Shaking his head, he huffs and tries to ignore Yukhei, but it’s hard, and he’s self-conscious as he dispenses more flavors of yogurt into his cup and moves on to the toppings.

 

He heaps gummy bears and crushed Kit Kats on top, tucks pieces of strawberry in vacant corners, before finally drizzling fudge over everything. He’s been watching what he ate for _months_ now, he’s allowed to splurge when he wants.

 

After he weighs his cup at the counter and pays, he turns around, looking for Yeri and Yuqi, only to find the shop nearly empty. He looks at Yukhei in alarm, and he just shrugs uselessly. Donghyuck walks out of the shop and looks up and down the walkway, only to find that abandoned as well. There’s a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as he retreats back inside the shop and turns to Yukhei.

 

“Uhm. I think they ditched us?”

 

“Why don’t you call Yeri and see where she is?” Yukhei suggests. “Maybe they just went into a store next door.” That’s a perfectly reasonable explanation, and Donghyuck nods, reaching for his phone, tucked into his back pocket--

 

“ _Bitch!”_ Donghyuck hisses, realizing he handed his phone to Yeri and never got it back. Yukhei raises an eyebrow at him, and Donghyuck flushes. “Yeri has my phone.”

 

“It’s fine, just use mine,” Yukhei says, very calm, given that Donghyuck is on the verge of panic. How could Yeri leave him alone with his mortal enemy like this? Doesn’t Yeri know Donghyuck’s brain stops functioning around hot guys?

 

Donghyuck takes Yukhei’s phone gingerly, already unlocked and open to the keypad. His fingers hover over the numbers, and another wave of dread overtakes him. “Uhm.”

 

Yukhei raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, eyes starting to twinkle with something that makes Donghyuck’s gut twist. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Uh.” Shame is just the tip of the iceberg of Donghyuck’s current emotions. “I don’t know her phone number.”

 

“You don’t know your best friend’s phone number?”

 

The teasing lilt to Yukhei’s voice makes Donghyuck’s hackles rise. “It’s two thousand nineteen! Who remembers phone numbers anymore?”

 

“Me?”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, making a disgusted noise at the back of his throat, knowing in his heart of hearts that Yukhei is just trying to piss him off. “Of course you do.”

 

“Relax, just DM her on Instagram.”

 

Donghyuck shoots Yukhei a dirty look but taps on the app anyways. This would be a perfect time to play some sort of prank, but Donghyuck is so nervous in this moment that all of his shit-stirring tendencies have just disappeared, in favor of holding himself together in this terrible, terrible situation.

 

To Donghyuck’s bitterness and confusion, Yeri’s chat is third from the top-- Yukhei had messaged her just a few hours ago asking when they were going to meet up, and Donghyuck wants to snoop because _how did he not know Yeri had been talking to Yukhei?_ But he has more pressing concerns.

 

> **_huangsushi_ **

YOU EVIL SNAKE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 

Satisfied with his message, Donghyuck hands the phone back to Yukhei. “And now we wait.”

 

“You should probably get started on your yogurt before it melts,” Yukhei says, and Donghyuck looks down at the cup he’s been clutching onto with one hand-- all the flavors are starting to run together, and Donghyuck _hates_ melted ice cream almost as much as he hates Yukhei Wong.

 

So he finds a seat at the nearest table and plonks down, scraping up the melted yogurt to eat first so he can save the good bits for last. He tries to ignore Yukhei falling into the seat across from him, but that proves impossible when Yukhei digs his fingers into the yogurt and plucks out a red gummy bear, tossing it into his mouth with a self-satisfied grin.

 

“You--” Donghyuck gapes. “You ate my gummy bear!”

“Seems like you owe me, Lee. Since I’m letting you use my phone. Data isn’t free, you know.” And, _oh,_ Donghyuck could really punch him right now. Directly in the throat. Silence him forever and do the whole world a favor.

 

“That wasn’t out of the kindness of your heart?” Donghyuck asks, leaning forward with his eyes narrowed.

 

“Nothing in life is free,” Yukhei drawls, mirroring Donghyuck’s position-- and holy fuck Yukhei’s eyes are so _big_ and he smells so _nice._ He doesn’t know how long they just stare at each other like that, but they both jump when Yukhei’s phone vibrates. Donghyuck sinks back into his chair, shoveling a spoonful of mostly melted yogurt and soggy toppings into his mouth. It tastes like despair. He can't believe he spent five dollars on this flavor abomination. 

 

“It’s for you,” Yukhei says, passing the phone to him.

 

> **katiekat3599**

think of this as a favor you ungrateful slut

 

Donghyuck makes an embarrassed noise at the back of his throat, fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

> **huangsushi**

YOUVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING FOR ME EVER IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE GRATEFUL THAT U LEFT ME ALONE WITH YUKHEI WONG

 

> **katiekat3599**

the world works in mysterious ways, donghyuck peter lee

 

Finally, Donghyuck reaches the bargaining phase of the five stages of grief.

 

> **huangxuxi**

PLEASE YERIM COME ONNNNNNNNN

AT LEAST GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK

MY BUS PASS IS IN MY PHONE CASE

I JUST WANT TO GO HOME

 

> **katiekat3599**

are u sure u want to go home

ur rlly gonna pass up this chance

  
> **huangxuxi**

YES I WANT TO GO HOME BUT U WERE MY RIDE U WRETCHED WENCH

 

> **katiekat3599**

u could ask yukhei for a ride :^) wouldnt that be nice

 

> **huangxuxi**

it would NOT be nice

 

> **katiekat3599**

how abt this:

ill come pick u up if u make out w yukhei

 

Donghyuck makes an inhumane sound and all but throws Yukhei’s phone back at him.

 

“Hey hey, what the fuck--” Yukhei says, scrambling to make sure his phone doesn’t fall on the ground. “You know what, just for that--” He grabs Donghyuck’s spoon out of his hand and scoops up nearly half of the yogurt in the cup and shoves it all into his mouth.

 

Donghyuck is too busy blinking in shock to even be mad. “I-- I thought you were lactose intolerant.”

 

Yukhei shrugs, somehow managing to chew everything and swallow it down in less than five seconds. Donghyuck’s teeth ache on his behalf. “Apparently today I’m brave.”

 

“How-- how did you not get brain freeze.”

 

Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows and taps his forehead. “Can’t get brain freeze if you don’t have a brain.”

 

And the sheer absurdity of it makes Donghyuck snort. It’s an ugly kind of snort, the painful kind that makes the back of his nose burn, but it’s followed by uncontrollable giggles, and he has to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle the noises.

 

Yukhei’s looking at him with a smile that looks almost bashful. It’s a far cry from the self-satisfied smirk he’s been wearing all afternoon, and Donghyuck likes it, likes being at the receiving end of it, even though he’s making a fool of himself right now.

 

 _Three tenths of a point,_ the petty grudge-holding part of his brain tries to remind him.

 

 _Nice cologne, very handsome,_ the rest of his brain argues back.

 

“Wow,” Donghyuck manages to choke out in the end, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “At least you’re not afraid to admit it.”

 

Yukhei pouts, in a surprisingly childish move. “That’s mean. Are you usually this mean to everybody?”

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, but it lacks any of the heat of before. “Only to people I don’t like.”

 

“You _wound_ me,” Yukhei says, hand clutching at his chest. “But honestly,” Yukhei sits up straighter, bearing his weight on his elbows as he leans forward. “Why don’t you like me? You don’t even know me.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrow twitches as he throws Yukhei a look that says, _are you serious?_ “Why don’t I like _you?_ Why don’t _you_ like _me?_ ”

 

Yukhei blinks at him, confused, like this is the first time the idea has even crossed his mind. “I don’t know why you would think I don’t like you?”

 

Donghyuck sighs, impatient, around a mouthful of yogurt, before sticking the spoon into what’s left in the cup. “The first time we met, at regionals, you and Yuqi won, and afterwards, Yeri and I came up to congratulate you but you didn’t even acknowledge us. Yuqi was so nice but you were just staring off into space like we were so beneath you. I thought you were a jerk.”

 

The truth of it stings. Donghyuck has spent the better part of his life overcompensating for his insecurities. If he isn’t loud or dramatic or sarcastic, he’ll fade into the background. Salsa is supposed to be something that’s _his,_ something that makes him shine, makes him feel important, and Yukhei had taken it from him without so much as a glance. And he knows he’s just projecting all his insecurities, but he’s a Gemini, he holds unreasonably long grudges.

 

“And every time since, you’ve never just ignored me. What else am I supposed to think?”

 

Yukhei ponders on this for a long moment. “What if I had other things on my mind at the time?” It’s so deliberately evasive, not even an apology, and it grates on Donghyuck’s nerves.

 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Cuz all you’ve been doing since I got here is make fun of me--”

 

“I was just teasing you! That’s what I do, I tease--”

 

“Yeah, well, you can keep it.”

 

They fall into a painfully awkward silence, cut only by the vibration of Yukhei’s phone again. He unlocks the phone, and Donghyuck watches his eyes scan the screen, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Wordlessly, Yukhei hands over the phone again.

 

> **katiekat3599**

well? have u guys kissed and made up yet?

 

Donghyuck locks the phone so he doesn’t have to look at the message, and places it face down on the table just for good measure. “S-she’s just joking.”

 

Yukhei’s mouth curls into a lopsided smile. “Then why are you blushing?”

 

Donghyuck’s hands come up to cover his cheeks. “I’m not blushing. It’s just warm.”

 

“It’s a solid seventy degrees in here,” Yukhei says matter-of-factly.

 

Donghyuck glares. “I thought I told you to stop teasing me.”

 

Yukhei bats his eyelashes. “That just makes me want to tease you more. But really--” Yukhei is leaning forward again, face serious. He even glances around them like he wants to make sure they are well and truly alone. “We should try it.”

 

“Try what?”

 

“Kissing.”

 

Donghyuck takes immense pride in keeping his face carefully blank while his entire brain and other vital organs begin a slow, painful melt. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Yukhei blinks rapidly, like he’s trying to keep his face neutral. “I’ve read a bunch of scientific articles about it.” He clearly his throat. “Kissing helps release tension. And I think that you and I--” He gestures between them, “--have a lot of unresolved tension, clearly.” He leans back against his chair, cool and casual. “Maybe Yeri has a point.”

 

It’s a prank. It has to be a prank. Yukhei is making fun of him. If Donghyuck says _fine, sure,_ then Yukhei is just going to laugh and him and say _why would I ever want to kiss you?_ And then Donghyuck will cry and he’ll have to run home even though it’s five miles away and he really doesn’t want to sweat in this outfit--

 

“I would rather eat dirt,” is what actually comes out of his mouth.

 

Yukhei blinks again, rapidly, like his brain can’t compute. “Did you know dirt is actually very nutritious? It contains lots of essential vitamins and minerals that our bodies need to grow--”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

Donghyuck tosses his mostly-empty cup on the way out, and decides he’ll never step inside this establishment ever again. Too many painful memories. He’s halfway down the block when Yukhei catches up to him. “Let me give you a ride.”

 

“I make it a habit not to get into cars with strange men.”

 

“My mom says I’m not strange, I’m unique.” Yukhei says it with such practiced enunciation that Donghyuck immediately thinks of a small boy whose eyes and ears are too big for his face, bogged down by insecurities. He knows the feeling all too well.

 

 _Three tenths of a point,_ he repeats, over and over again, until the part of him that actually liked talking to Yukhei is drowned out.

 

“I don’t understand you,” Donghyuck says, pressing the button for the crosswalk with far too much force.  

 

“I think it’s tough to understand someone who you spent half an hour being angry with inside a Yogurtland.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say, so he just shakes his head. “What were you even trying to accomplish today? Like, what’s the point. Why do you even care?”

 

“Is it that hard to believe I want to be friends?”

 

Donghyuck scoffs, wondering whether Yukhei is one of those people who agonize when someone doesn’t like them right away. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

 

“Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot and-- Hey, do mind turning around and stalking off the other way? I parked in the opposite direction that we’re going right now.”

 

Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei, who is smiling sheepishly. “Consider it a peace offering. For being so rude at comps.”

 

And Donghyuck understands now why they call this time of day the Golden Hour. Yukhei looks like he’s glowing, skin baby-smooth, hair glossy and immaculate. If Yukhei asked for his credit card Donghyuck would probably hand it over without a word, because Donghyuck is just that stupid and boy crazy. Or at least, that’s how he rationalizes it, when he says, “Fine.”

 

☼

 

“You know you have to talk to me at some point today,” Yeri drawls, sitting at her usual spot on top of the stereo system, supposedly arranging the playlist for this week’s Latin Dance Club meeting.

 

“Donghyuck has taken a vow of silence so that you can fully understand the ramifications of your actions on Saturday evening,” Jisung says blandly, slouching against the mirror. He glances at Donghyuck, who gives him a thumbs up before going back to arranging the refreshments on the table against the back wall.

 

“I don’t know how you even managed to stay quiet during rehearsals,” Yeri continues, unperturbed.

 

“Donghyuck does not need to use verbal communication when salsa is a nonverbal sport,” Jisung deadpans, and honestly, Donghyuck is impressed. Jisung’s really committed to this, considering all Donghyuck had to do to bribe him was promising to assign Chenle as his dance partner tonight.

 

“Well then,” Yeri sighs dramatically, and _oh no._ “I guess you’ll have nothing to say when I tell you I invited Yuqi and Yukhei to the meeting tonight.”

 

Donghyuck upends an entire bag of cheese puffs on the floor. “You _what?!_ ”

 

Yeri blinks at him innocently. “I thought it’d be nice to have two extra pairs of hands helping out. They were _very_ happy to oblige.”

 

“But-- but--” Is Donghyuck crying? Is that why is vision is suddenly going blurry? He needs to sit down. “How _could_ you?”

 

Yeri hops off the stereo and walks over to Donghyuck, who has now sunk to the floor. “Think of this as exposure therapy,” she says, patting his shoulder. “The more times you have to face Yukhei, the closer you get to conquering your fears!”

 

“I’m not afraid of him,” Donghyuck grouses.

 

“Then why do you have the fear of God in your eyes?”

 

Donghyuck wisely keeps his mouth shut.

 

“Donghyuck is afraid of no being, mortal or immortal,” Jisung says from his corner, suddenly looking like he's enjoying himself.

 

“Besides, as far as I know Saturday went pretty smoothly. You got to spend time with your Man Crush Monday _and_ got dropped off in his sweet ride.”

 

“He drives a Prius,” Donghyuck protests.

 

“Yukhei said he had a _great_ time.”

 

“Well Yukhei is a big fat liar, okay? I was at his throat the whole time, and--” _God,_ is this why Donghyuck can never get a date? Is he allowed to scream right now? He really wants to scream.

 

“Maybe Yukhei is a masochist--” Yeri snorts out, and Donghyuck squawks, swatting at her and getting shoved back. It ends up turning into a catfight, both of them rolling on the floor, and Donghyuck has _no_ reservations about hitting a girl if her name is Yerim Kim. This is how Yuqi and Yukhei find them a minute later.

 

“Uh--” Yukhei says, watching the scene. Donghyuck and Yeri freeze, their hands still pulling at each other’s hair. As always, Donghyuck’s entire skeletal system completely disintegrates. He wasn’t ready to see Yukhei in a backwards snapback. Or in a tank top and sweats. Or just in general. He wasn’t mentally prepared for the delicious, premium grade slice of man standing in the doorway of the dance studio.

 

Yeri is the first to recover. “Hi guys!” She bounces to her feet, dragging Donghyuck up by the elbow. “How was parking?”

 

“A mess, but we made it!” Yuqi says, bounding over to them to smother them in hugs. “I’m so excited,” Yuqi says, clutching Donghyuck’s hands and dragging him over to Yukhei. “We don’t have anything like this at our uni.”

 

“We are a special exception, I think,” Donghyuck says. He stands in front of Yukhei, and for a moment, they maintain awkward eye contact, like they’re not exactly sure what to do. The ride Yukhei had given him on Saturday was filled mostly with confused silence. Donghyuck doesn’t think they’re friends; they’re hardly even acquaintances. He’s debating whether to go for the handshake when Yukhei bites the bullet and puts his arms around him. Immediately, Donghyuck is suffocating in Delicious Man Cologne, and he wonders if he could die right there, but alas.

 

He manages to hesitantly pat Yukhei’s side as they hug for the requisite two seconds, before jumping apart. Donghyuck hazards a glance at Yukhei, who is looking anywhere _but_ at him. _Fuck._ His face is going to just _melt_ off.

 

For the next fifteen minutes, Donghyuck wisely keeps his mouth shut, only speaking when he has to guide Yuqi through the basic salsa routine he and Yeri had choreographed for tonight. Yukhei doesn’t make an effort to chat either.

 

Soon, people start filtering into the wide practice room. It’s still a little surprising how popular the club is— when he and Yeri had brought their pitch to the university chancellor, they had explained that they wanted to take their love of the sport and create a safe space to share that love with others.

 

Over the last three years, it’s grown quite a lot. There are, apparently, many people who want to spend their Wednesday night learning to dance. Whether they come with a partner or by themselves, Donghyuck and Yeri have found a way to include everyone.

 

With the increased number of people coming to their meetings, it’s become a bit difficult to watch over everyone. Sometimes they manage to strong-arm Chenle and Hyejoo into assisting, but today, Jisung had tugged on Donghyuck’s sleeve as soon as Chenle came in and shot him a look that promised retribution like no other if Donghyuck didn’t make do on his promise. So he’d been forced to sweep the two together, and Hyejoo had been ridiculously pissed at the loss of her partner until Chaewon strode in. She’s been strangely subdued since then.

 

Donghyuck can’t deny how helpful Yuqi and Yukhei are-- they’re attentive to everyone, spending more time with people who struggle with the steps and explaining them patiently. Yukhei especially seems to be a crowd favorite, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin. He’s effortlessly charming, making even the most anxious newcomers relax. It’s a far cry from how he acts at competitions, and it feels like whiplash. Donghyuck had gotten a taste of the charm on Saturday, but it’s disconcerting to see Yukhei unload it onto unsuspecting strangers.  

 

Donghyuck tries valiantly to stay focused on his partners as he rotates, stepping in to lead when someone is struggling, then moving towards the front every time Yeri thinks the group is ready to learn the next portion of the choreography. But he can’t help the way his gaze strays towards Yukhei, subconsciously seeking him out in the room. It chafes a little, that Yukhei doesn’t pay Donghyuck any mind, keeping his attention on his partners and never once looking away.

 

But that’s what he’s here to do anyway, right?

 

It’s not like Donghyuck made a very good impression last weekend. Right?

 

Donghyuck doesn’t care what Yukhei does. He doesn’t like Yukhei.

 

Right?

 

He’s walking Arin through a step sequence, when out of the corner of his vision, he sees Yukhei hand off his current partner Heejin and walk over to Haseul, who had previously been at the back, arranging and rearranging the snack table. She is one of Donghyuck’s favorite people he’s met in college-- a de facto mother hen within the club. She always attends alone, and tends to stick to the back, rarely dancing unless Donghyuck is able to badger her for a few minutes. No one pays her mind anymore, used to her lingering in the shadows.

 

But Donghyuck watches Yukhei walk towards her and dramatically bow, holding out his hand. Haseul claps a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously, and says something, accompanied by a quick shake of her head in refusal. Yukhei straightens up and says something in return, and it makes Haseul’s entire face light up. He holds out his hand again, and this time, Haseul tentatively takes it, and Yukhei leads her right to the front to dance.

 

Donghyuck’s heart twists, watching the joy radiant off of Haseul as Yukhei sweeps her around the room.

 

“He’s really something, huh?” Arin asks. Donghyuck forces himself to smile.

 

“A regular Prince Charming.” _Except with me,_ his brain supplies, unhelpful as always.

 

“Is he single?” she asks innocently.

 

Donghyuck nearly trips over his own feet. “I--” He briefly considers lying and saying _no,_ he’s taken. Taken by one Donghyuck Lee, who called dibs subconsciously during regionals last year. “I don’t know, actually. I really don’t know him that well.”

 

“Interesting,” Arin hums, with a knowing smile. Donghyuck flushes, wondering whether he’s this transparent to everybody.

 

Two hours crawl by, and Donghyuck is ready to go home and curl up with his roommate Jeno and eat as much ice cream as their bodies can handle. But then Yeri clears her throat to get everyone’s attention, lowering the music so her voice can be heard.

 

“Okay guys, the night is almost over, so you know what that means--”

 

“Freestyle!” everyone choruses, and _fuck,_ Donghyuck forgot about that.

 

“I’m going to be randomly assigning everyone partners,” Yeri decides, and Donghyuck blinks at her, because he doesn’t recall that particular detail when they were deciding on the agenda for this meeting. _It’s not really a big deal in the grand scheme of things,_ Donghyuck decides, watching as Yeri works through the group, grabbing people by the arms and dragging them together at random.

 

It’s not a big deal, but after being glued to the hip with this demon since they were in diapers, Donghyuck should know better. Yeri _always_ has an ulterior motive, and it doesn’t become clear until Yeri grabs Donghyuck, and practically slings him at Yukhei.

 

“Easy there,” Yukhei says, holding Donghyuck by the waist so he doesn’t break his nose colliding with Yukhei’s chest.

 

“Sorry--” Donghyuck says, scrambling to get away from him. “She’s just-- she’s deranged,” he tries, wondering if he can stop a blush from forming if he prays hard enough. “You don’t have to dance with me.”

 

Yukhei arches an eyebrow at him. “Why wouldn’t I want to dance with you?”

 

“Well--” Donghyuck doesn’t have an answer to that, so he just narrows his eyes. _Three tenths of a point._ “I’m gonna lead.”

 

Yukhei shrugs. “Sure, you can lead.”

 

Donghyuck blinks up at him, having anticipated more of a fight. “I can?”

 

“Yeah. But--” Yukhei purses his lips, and his expression turns serious. “If you lead, we won’t be able to do any spins.”

 

Donghyuck’s irritation flares. _Fuck_ this guy.

 

( _You wish,_ his treacherous brain replies.)

 

“I can spin you,” he says, through gritted teeth. Distantly, he hears J Balvin’s _Peligrosa_ start to bleed through the speakers. It’s reggaeton, not salsa, but it’s a fun, upbeat song, perfect for wrapping up the night.

 

“Not fast enough. Can you even touch the top of my head?” If Donghyuck kicked Yukhei in the shins right now, it wouldn’t actually be his fault.

 

“I’ll kill you,” Donghyuck promises, fury making his whole body shake. He knows he’s short, but it hadn’t ever mattered, because Yeri was always shorter, and that’s all they needed. But Yukhei is kind of a giant, and it normally it just adds to his attractiveness, but right now Donghyuck wants to knock Yukhei out. “We don’t need to do spins.”

 

Yukhei’s phase turns grim with determination. “We do,” Yukhei says, completely unphased by Donghyuck’s threat. “It’s the only way we can win.”

 

The words throw Donghyuck so much that for a moment, he forgets his anger. He glances around the room at all the people awkwardly getting to know their new partners, stumbling as they try to establish some sort of rhythm, but mostly just trying to have fun. “This is not a competition,” he says, very slowly.

 

Yukhei’s face remains stoic and determined. “Everything is a competition, Lee.”

 

And Donghyuck is absolutely helpless to the sudden thought that _this is his man._ He's ruined for every other boy in the world now.

 

Seeing something like acceptance in Donghyuck’s face, Yukhei sweeps Donghyuck into his arms as the beat drops right before the chorus of the song, and dips him back so suddenly that Donghyuck yelps. As Yukhei brings him back, hand secure around Donghyuck’s waist, the other coming to clasp Donghyuck’s, all of the anger in his body fizzles out, replaced by bewilderment.

 

“What the--” Donghyuck barely manages to say, before Yukhei is moving, and nearly a decade of professional training and a pure love for the dance that has Donghyuck moving with him, using Yukhei’s cues to anticipate his steps and follow along.

 

Yukhei grins at him, wide and proud, as they execute a particularly complicated spin, and brings Donghyuck back towards him until they’re pressed chest to chest. “Not bad, Lee.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes narrow. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, newbie?” Yukhei ignores him, choosing to dip him back again and bring him up so fast that Donghyuck laughs, suddenly giddy. Feeling more in his element, he breaks out of Yukhei’s hold to come around him, arm winding around Yukhei’s opposite shoulder. They sway like that for a moment, before Donghyuck slaps Yukhei on the ass.

 

Yukhei twists to face him, eyebrows furrowed in pain as he mouths an _ow_ , but the harshness of it is undercut by the smirk curling at his mouth. In retaliation, he spins Donghyuck out again in another complicated twist, leading Donghyuck so effortlessly that all he feels like he has to do is let the momentum take him, let his body trust Yukhei.

 

He gets so swept up in the dance, in Yukhei, that it feels like they’re in their own little bubble. Yukhei’s attention is focused completely on him, and Donghyuck finally learns what if feels like to be on the receiving end of that beatific smile. It’s heady, it’s euphoric, and Donghyuck is on cloud nine.

 

He’s so focused on Yukhei that he doesn’t realize their showboating has attracted an audience, most people stopping their own dancing to watch him and Yukhei sweep around the room. It makes Donghyuck jolt when the music comes to a stop. The applause is also unexpected, and he pulls away from Yukhei, blushing down to his toes, feeling like everyone is smirking at him, like they all _know._ Yeri, in particular, claps so loud that it rings in Donghyuck’s ears.

 

He hazards a glance at Yukhei, who is a little out of breath. He takes off his snapback, sweeping his fingers through his glossy black hair, before settling the cap back on his head. He shoots Donghyuck a crooked smile before turning to everyone else, doing a sweeping bow before straightening and letting out a strangely embarrassed, warbled laugh. Donghyuck blames fatigue for how his heart thumps violently against his ribs.

 

Yeri, somehow sensing that Donghyuck’s brain has gone offline, wraps up the meeting by herself, thanking everyone for coming and welcoming them to the refreshments in the back. Donghyuck just leans back against the mirror, letting his legs finally give way as he slides down.

 

“So, no interacting with them this weekend, huh?” Chenle asks, plopping down in front of Donghyuck, a shit-eating grin on his face. Donghyuck rolls his eyes but says nothing. “Does that rule not apply to you?”

 

“I didn’t have a choice,” Donghyuck grouses.

 

“Looks like you were having the time of your life,” Chenle sings, laughing and ducking out of the way as Donghyuck tries to swat at him.

 

“I’m having an internal crisis, LeLe, leave me to be miserable in peace.”

 

Chenle sobers immediately. “Hey, what do you have to angst about?” Donghyuck says nothing, eyes trained on Yukhei as he approaches Haseul, bringing her into a bone-crushing hug. She looks so tiny in his arms, laughing as Yukhei shakes her around a bit, and _wow,_ Donghyuck did not expect the envy to sting that badly.

 

The devil on his shoulder wonders how Yukhei can hug a near-stranger like an old friend when he hugs Donghyuck like he’s a carrier for the bubonic plague. The freestyle dance was a fluke. Yukhei is, as Donghyuck is finding out, highly competitive, apparently, and he was willing to do whatever it takes. Even if that meant touching Donghyuck like it’s as easy as breathing. But outside of that, they’re still at square one. It’s a tough pill to swallow.

 

Chenle’s gaze follows Donghyuck’s, and he sighs. “Okay, watch out, I’m about to give you some unsolicited advice.” Donghyuck spares him a withering glance that he ignores completely. “How can you sit here by yourself, making yourself miserable, when you won’t even put yourself out there?” Chenle raises an eyebrow at him. “You push him away and then feel like shit when he pays attention to nicer people? Make it make sense.”

 

“Shut up, you’re twelve,” is Donghyuck’s smart response.

 

Chenle just shrugs, getting to his feet. “I’m just saying. Yukhei seems like a cool dude. You guys could be friends if you take out that stick up your ass.”

 

 _I don’t want to be friends,_ Donghyuck wants to say. He doesn’t know if he could be just friends with Yukhei. While he’s not lacking in self-confidence, Yukhei exists on a different league than Donghyuck. It seems almost humiliating to attempt to get close. It’s better for his pride if he keeps his distance.

 

He stays in his spot for a few minutes, under the guise of catching his breath. As people say their goodbyes to him, he gets to his feet and robotically begins cleaning up. Soon, the practice room is empty save for him, Yeri, Yuqi, and Yukhei.

 

“Duckie, we’re gonna get boba,” Yeri says, slinging her dance bag over her shoulder. “You in?”

 

Donghyuck glances at Yukhei, who’s slung an arm around Yuqi’s shoulders, anticipating Donghyuck’s response. “I--” His gut twists with anxiety, and he finds himself shaking his head. “No,” he says, watching as Yukhei’s carefree smile slides off. “I actually promised Jeno I’d come home and snuggle with him. He’s having boy problems,” he lies, trying to sound sympathetic. Truthfully, he’s not sure whether Jeno is in the on or off phase of his tumultuous relationship with Jaemin Na right now, but it’s credible enough because it’s happened before.

 

Yeri purses her lips, clearly disappointed. “Okay, well. Tell Jeno he can do better. Eat lots of ice cream for me.”

 

“I will,” Donghyuck says, smiling weakly, letting Yeri bring him into a tight hug.

 

“We’ll miss you,” Yuqi says, hugging him next. “There’s gonna be a bonfire after the comp on Saturday. Will you come?” She looks so earnest that Donghyuck can only agree. She gives him one more sweet smile, and joins Yeri at the door.

 

“Too bad about boba,” Yukhei says, looking the picture of ease with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, fighting to keep his voice neutral. When he glances at Yukhei, he feels the ghost of Yukhei’s hand firm on his waist, the way their fingers tangled together. The exhilaration of feeling like a single unit, like they were the only two people in the world. It’s too dangerous.

 

“Maybe another time?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs, bending down to put his things in his bag, tugging off his dance shoes and placing them inside. “Maybe.” When he stays crouching, making no indication that he’s getting up, he hears Yukhei sigh.

 

“See you on Saturday, then,” Yukhei says, taking a step back.

 

“Yep.” Donghyuck feels like he’s going to vomit. He knows it’s for the best if he keeps Yukhei at arm's length, so why does everything is crashing around him? “Bye, Yukhei.”

 

Yukhei sighs again. “Right. Bye Donghyuck.”

 

And Donghyuck stares at his bag until he hears the door close. His fingers tremble as he zips the bag closed.

 

☼

 

It’s been a decade since he and Yeri first started dancing together, but competitions still make Donghyuck nervous. Usually, it’s a giddy feeling, full of anticipation for their performance, for basking in the organized chaos of hundreds of dancers, all under one roof.

 

This time, Donghyuck feels sick.

 

Yeri keeps shooting him worried looks from the backseat of Johnny’s car, and because of that, Joohyun’s started to do the same through the rearview mirror. Johnny had sensed the anxiety a bit earlier, and had pressed Donghyuck’s favorite smoothie into his hands, encouraging him to drink.

 

 _God,_ Donghyuck just wants to agonize in peace. He doesn’t want everyone treating him like a live wire, even though he feels like one. But he stays quiet, chews on his straw, and stares out the window, watching with dread as the Hilton gets closer and closer.

 

“I’ll go sign in,” Johnny says, throwing Donghyuck one last worried look, before getting out of the parked car.

 

Joohyun turns to face him from the passenger seat. “Donghyuck, do you want to talk about it?”

 

Before he can open his mouth, Yeri cuts in. “Do you think we could have a minute? Please?” Donghyuck frowns at her, but Joohyun just nods.

 

“I’ll go find a place for you guys to warm up.”

 

And with that, they’re alone. Yeri unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to face Donghyuck. Her mouth is pressed into a grim line. “Duckie, I’m sorry.”

 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, confused. “What’re you sorry for?”

 

“I-- I could see how much you liked Yukhei, and I thought if I could just-- force you two together then something would happen.” Yeri reaches out and takes Donghyuck’s hands. “I didn’t think about how uncomfortable it might make you. You told me to drop it so many times but I didn’t listen. And now you’re hurt, and I don’t know why, but I’m sorry, Duckie.”

 

Donghyuck blinks furiously, trying to dispel the burn of tears in his eyes. “You were just trying to help. It’s okay. I just-- I’m too--” He struggles to find the right words. “I’m scared, and I’m not ready, Yeri. I’m not ready to put myself out there. Especially not with Yukhei.”

 

Yeri is silent for a moment, searching his face like it’ll give her the answers she needs. “What do you mean, especially not with Yukhei? I don’t get it.”

 

“He-- He doesn’t like me, Yeri-- No listen--” Donghyuck shakes his head when Yeri starts to protest. “How many guys have I liked in the past, who, after they got to know me, just-- ran for the hills?”

 

When Yeri says nothing, Donghyuck presses on. “I’m just-- I’m not nice, Yeri. I’m high maintenance, I’m petty, jealous, I can be rude. I don’t think before I speak and end up hurting people’s feelings. This whole time, I’ve been angry at Yukhei, because he’s just-- _good_ at everything and he’s so nice to everyone but he doesn’t even give me the time of day, which probably means--”

 

“Don’t,” Yeri warns, voice brittle. “Don’t even _think_ about finishing that sentence.”

 

Donghyuck swallows back the lump that’s steadily begun to grow in his throat, eyes burning with unshed tears. “It’s true, okay? Maybe-- Maybe I need to work on myself first. Be better, be nicer. Then I can--”

 

“No. Hyuck. You just need to be yourself. I don’t know where or when you got it into your head that you don’t deserve love, or that you-- that you need to _change_ for somebody to like you but that’s not true. Okay? So many people adore you. You say you’re not nice but you’ve never been outright mean to someone who you didn’t think deserved it.”

 

“I was so mean to Yukhei. No wonder he doesn’t like me,” Donghyuck says, voice cracking at the end, and _god,_ here comes the waterworks. His eyes are going to be all red and swollen and Joohyun is going to kill him.

 

“Okay, maybe you weren’t… the most open person. But that’s cuz you were scared, right? You were _trying_ to push him away. You didn’t do all those things because that’s just who you are inside. You were just scared. It’s okay,” Yeri soothes, pulling Donghyuck into a hug, letting him cry all over her tracksuit jacket.

 

“God, why am I being so dramatic,” Donghyuck blubbers. “He’s just a boy. I hate crying over boys.”

 

“Sometimes the boy is just a symbol,” Yeri says wisely, reaching over into the car’s center console to dig out a box of tissues. “You’ve been burned before, you’re just reacting out of fear. Do you have some growing to do? Sure. But don’t feel bad for feeling things, Hyuck.” Yeri thumbs at the tear tracks on his cheeks and smiles gently. “Remember what Beyonce said she does? She lets herself feel everything--”

 

“For twenty four hours, yeah, I know,” Donghyuck finishes, smiling despite everything. Maybe that’s been the problem all along. He’s been repressing all these feelings for so long, it only took the smallest thing for everything to come pouring out, all at once. Maybe what he needs to do is confront all his feelings, accept them, and then figure out how to deal with them, one step at a time. For his own sake.

 

“Be like Beyonce,” Yeri says, and Donghyuck lets out a watery laugh, blowing his nose and crumpling the tissue in his hand.

 

“I _am_ her son,” he says, flicking his hair back.

 

Yeri grins, proud. “There’s my Donghyuck.” She wipes at the last of the wetness on his cheeks, and Donghyuck feels like he can breathe again. “Now, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go into this comp and _kill_ it, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Donghyuck nods, determined despite his minor meltdown.

 

“And if you happen to see Yukhei, then you’re going to try to be yourself. Not a jerk. Just you. And see what happens.”

 

Donghyuck worries at his bottom lip. “But what if he just ignores me again?”

 

“Then he’s a dick,” Yeri says, with so much assuredness that Donghyuck leans back in surprise.

 

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

 

“No. If he can’t see how wonderful you are, then he’s a dick. And stupid too.”

 

In these moments, Donghyuck feels very very fortunate. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve such a loyal friend, but he’d go to the ends of the Earth for Yeri.

 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, nodding resolutely. “I can do this.”

 

“You can.”

 

He can. He can do this. He can be his normal self around Yukhei. He’s not going to let his fears get the best of him.

 

And then he gets out of the car, only to see Yukhei standing not ten feet away.

 

“I can’t do this,” Donghyuck says, turning on his heels to dive back into the car, but Yeri blocks his way.

 

“Don’t be a little bitch, Donghyuck Peter Lee.”

 

“I’m not ready yet!” Donghyuck whines. “And I look like I’ve been crying,” he points out, catching his reflection in the window.

 

Yeri waves her hand, getting out of the car and closing the door resolutely behind her. “We’ll say you have really bad allergies.” She winds her arm through Donghyuck’s elbow, and all plans Donghyuck had to bolt are rendered useless. “Don’t be a weenie.”

 

“I’m not a weenie,” Donghyuck mutters under his breath. It feels contrary to the way his heart hammers as they approach Joohyun, who has formed a little circle with Yuqi, Yukhei, and Victoria. Even through the emotional exhaustion of earlier, he feels a jolt of excitement at seeing his idol again.

 

“Hey guys!” Yeri chirps. There is a chorus of greetings and waves.

 

Yuqi touches Donghyuck’s arm gently. “Are you okay? Your eyes are kinda red.”

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, but Yeri beats him to it. “Oh yeah, he just has really bad allergies. No worries.” Donghyuck isn’t sure who actually believes it, but he’s grateful that he didn’t have to say it himself. He hazards a glance at Yukhei, whose gaze is focused on the ground. _Fuck,_ the anxiety is back.

 

“Should we head inside?” Yeri pushes forward without waiting for an answer, already heading towards the hotel entrance, dragging Donghyuck along with her. The lobby is teaming with performers and coaches and press, and the air is thick with the smell of spandex and hairspray. The familiarity of it sets Donghyuck more at ease.

 

They manage to find Johnny in the crowd, finishing checking in at the registration desk. “Alrighty kids,” he says, pulling lanyards with their _Performer_ passes over Donghyuck and Yeri’s heads. “The freestyle portion is in a couple hours, but your main performance is at two fifteen. Group three. So we have plenty of time. Chenle and Hyejoo will be here in a sec so I’ll meet them outside.”

 

He shoots Donghyuck a look full of parental concern, and Donghyuck smiles, reassuring him silently. He’s grateful for his little salsa family; no matter what, they always have his best interests at heart.

 

“Makeup and hair first,” Joohyun says, once Johnny’s left their side. They follow the signs leading to the large conference hall, full of tables and chairs like a giant makeshift greenroom, teaming with people. They manage to find a vacant table towards the back and settle down there. Donghyuck hadn’t noticed that Yuqi and Yukhei were right behind them, but they set their stuff down right next to him and Yeri, with Victoria nowhere in sight.

 

Joohyun gets to work immediately, with military-like precision that only comes with years of experience. She stands behind Yeri’s chair and takes the brush Yeri hands her, sticks a large number of bobby pins into her mouth, and gets to work on giving Yeri her signature high bump ponytail.

 

“Can you help me with my hair? Vic had to go talk to some press,” Yuqi asks. Yeri nods enthusiastically, encouraging Yuqi to sit between her legs so she can brush out her hair. “Oh, Donghyuck?”

 

Donghyuck looks up from digging through his own caboodle. “What’s up?”

 

“Would you mind helping Yukhei with his makeup? Normally I do it, but--” Yuqi gestures to Yeri, wielding a teasing comb like a sword. Donghyuck glances over at Yukhei, who is slouched in his chair, texting on his phone so fast his fingers fly over the screen.

 

 _Be nice,_ Yeri mouths, giving Donghyuck a meaningful look. He sighs and forces himself to smile.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

He grabs his caboodle and scoots his chair over towards Yukhei, who looks up when he notices the movement in front of him. “Hi,” Donghyuck says, with a tense smile.

 

“Hi,” Yukhei says, voice flat. “Do you need something?”

 

Donghyuck tries not to be unphased. “I can help you with your makeup if you want?”

 

“Are you being held at gunpoint or something?” Donghyuck knows Yukhei is joking, but his voice sounds dull as he says it.

 

“What? No, I want to,” Donghyuck tries. “I’m really good at it, I promise.”

 

Yukhei just shrugs. “Go ahead then.”

 

Trying not to feel shaken by the cold shoulder, Donghyuck goes through his makeup to find the primer. When he turns back to Yukhei to apply it, he’s confronted with Yukhei just sitting there with his eyes closed, face tilted up so Donghyuck has better access. Up until this point, it hadn’t hit Donghyuck that he’d have to touch Yukhei in order to do this, but he steals himself and tries to pretend it’s just another person.

 

He applies the primer to Yukhei’s lids hesitantly, like his fingers will burn off if he touches Yukhei’s skin for too long. But soon he falls into a rhythm, relaxing at the prospect of deciding a color palette that works with Yukhei’s costume, peeking out from under his tracksuit. It’s glittery and purple, so Donghyuck goes for something dark and smokey over Yukhei’s eyelids. There’s always a twist in his gut when he’s confronted with Yukhei’s face, unguarded and right _there_ for him to touch, but he works around it. If Yukhei notices his hesitance, he says nothing.

 

At some point, Chenle and Hyejoo join them, and Donghyuck deliberately ignores the huge smirk on Chenle’s face as he watches Donghyuck smudge eyeliner above Yukhei’s lashes.

 

Eventually, Yukhei’s makeup is done, and Donghyuck is forced to take a step back. “Alright, open your eyes,” he says, and Yukhei blinks them open, squinting a little at the bright light before they adjust. His gaze focuses in on Donghyuck.

 

“Well?”

 

Donghyuck’s mouth goes dry. Yukhei is devastatingly handsome on a normal day, but he looks absolutely _ethereal_ with the makeup accentuating his big eyes, a swipe of highlight across his cheekbones making them look more cutting. He looks like a god, and _no,_ it’s not just Donghyuck being melodramatic.

 

“Oh _wow,_ ” Yuqi says, coming over to inspect Donghyuck’s work. “This is a million times better than what I could have done.” She pinches Yukhei’s chin, teasing. “You don’t look like a potato anymore, Xuxi!”

 

“Thanks,” Yukhei says, voice dry. His gaze flickers to Donghyuck, and he looks like he’s going to say something, but he just picks up his phone again, already typing furiously-- _Maybe he’s writing a novel,_ Donghyuck hypothesizes, his hand squeezing tight around the eyeliner pencil. Distantly, he hears Yuqi’s phone ping with a slew of notifications. When he turns around to go back to his spot, Yeri shoots him a concerned look. He just shakes his head. Maybe Yukhei really was just a dick after all.

 

The rest of the day goes by like that, the six of them slowly getting ready, warming up, walking through the steps of their routine. Yukhei is giving Donghyuck a wide berth, and it grates at him. Had Donghyuck pushed Yukhei so much that even the barest forms of civility weren’t on the table?

 

Donghyuck has been trying to be nice all day-- complimenting the routine, being as encouraging as he can. He’d shared his snacks, his water, and tried to just be accommodating and pleasant, but Yukhei is just standoffish to the point where it’s almost rude. All he does is text someone on his phone like it’s his lifeline.

 

The freestyle section goes by quickly, Donghyuck keeping an eye on Chenle and Hyejoo since it’s their first formal competition. Halfway through, Mark shows up, toting his video camera and promising to film everything. Mark seems to sense Donghyuck’s agitation, and because he’s been on the receiving end of many Yukhei-related rants, he connects the dots fairly quickly.

 

He puffs out his chest at the sight of Yukhei and looks like a moron, sizing up someone who is likely twice his body weight, but Donghyuck appreciates the sibling solidarity. But when Yeri comes by to get Donghyuck for their freestyle slot, Mark turns tomato red and only barely manages to stutter out a _break a leg,_ before making a beeline for where Johnny and Joohyun are sitting in the audience. Having to witness that particular trainwreck is almost worse than Mark posturing at Yukhei.

 

The tension comes to a head minutes before the choreographed portion starts for Yukhei and Yuqi’s group, when Donghyuck makes a last-ditch attempt to be helpful. “Make sure to keep your feet turned out whenever you can. Sometimes you forget,” he suggests, having made notes from when he’d watched the routine during warmups.

 

Yukhei’s face is devoid of any emotion when he looks down at Donghyuck. “I didn’t ask. But thanks.”

 

And okay, _no._ Donghyuck doesn’t have to deal with this. He’s not a doormat, he doesn’t have to take Yukhei being a _total fucking jerk_. So he grabs Yukhei by the wrist and tugs him away from the conference hall that’s been set up as a dance floor, and into the hall. It’s thankfully empty, most performers either inside the competition hall or in the green room.

 

“Okay, _what_ is your problem?” Donghyuck asks, swinging himself around to face Yukhei. “I don’t get you. You said you wanted to be friends, but now you don’t want anything to do with me? I know I haven’t been the nicest, but you don’t have to be so _rude--_ ”

 

“Oh my _god,_ Donghyuck,” Yukhei snaps. “Is this what you’re normally like? Do you think everything revolves around you?” And _fuck,_ the words hurt. Donghyuck doesn’t even have anything to say to defend himself because he’s too busy reeling.

 

“Has it ever occured to you that I’m just scared out of my _mind?_ ” Yukhei asks, and Donghyuck’s eyes widen. He thinks about Yukhei’s behavior today, how he’d spent all day curling into himself. Even now, his hands are shaking as he wrings them out nervously. “Do you know how important this is to Yuqi? She’s been waiting for this _forever._ Part of me wonders why she even asked me to help her in the first place.”

 

There’s a large lump at the back of Donghyuck’s throat. “W-what are you talking about?”

 

“Up until a year and a half ago, I hadn’t even _heard_ of competitive salsa, okay?”

 

“What--”

 

“I’m a hip hop dancer, Donghyuck.” Yukhei laughs, and it’s a bitter, self-deprecating sound. He raises his hand like he’s going to run it through his hair, but thinks better of it. “Yuqi’s partner and coach fucking quit months before she was supposed to debut, and Vic came out of retirement to help her. When Yuqi came crying to me, asking me to be her partner, you think I would have said no?”

 

Donghyuck stumbles back as Yukhei steps towards him. His mind is reeling with this new information, and he doesn’t know what to do with the fact that Yukhei is a rookie in absolutely  _every_ sense of the word. “I didn’t know.”

 

Yukhei’s eyes are steely as he stares at Donghyuck. “I won’t let anything get in the way for her. I don’t care who loses as long as she wins. I don’t know _how_ we won that first time at regionals last year-- it feels like a big fucking fluke because there’s no way I was good enough for her back then. I mean, even now. And people keep expecting that from me, every single time. And that fucking _terrifies_ me, because I can’t let Yuqi down. Do you understand now?”

 

Halfway through his rant, Yukhei’s started pacing in front of Donghyuck, and finally, he stops and looks at Donghyuck with wet, anguished eyes. “I’m sorry you think I’m being a jerk, but I literally could not care less right now, because I feel like I’m going to throw up all of my vital organs and--” It’s Yukhei pressing his palms to his eyes that breaks through Donghyuck’s shock.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Donghyuck says softly, reaching out for Yukhei and pushing him into a chair nearby. “I’m sorry Yukhei. I didn’t think about how you might be feeling. You’re right.” He puts a hand on Yukhei’s shoulder. “But right now you need to relax. Yuqi wouldn’t want you to be tearing yourself apart over something like this. She wouldn’t want you to be miserable for her sake.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Yukhei says bitterly, eyes cast to the ground.

 

Donghyuck sighs. “Okay, let’s try something different. Close your eyes.”

 

Yukhei looks up at him, wary. “Are you gonna punch me?”

 

That makes Donghyuck’s lips twitch up. “Just close your eyes, stupid.” With some trepidation, Yukhei does as he’s told, and Donghyuck takes a steadying breath, before pressing his fingers to Yukhei’s temple, while his thumbs soothe over the skin above his eyebrows.

 

“What the--”

 

“ _Shh,_ it won’t work if you don’t shut up.” Yukhei wisely closes his mouth, and Donghyuck continues to massage his temples and brow. Slowly, Donghyuck feels the tension bleed out of Yukhei’s shoulders, his back slouching like he’s almost asleep.

 

“How is this working?” Yukhei wonders, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“What you’re not realizing is that I have magical powers,” Donghyuck says sanctimoniously. Yukhei’s eyes flutter open, and his lips twitch up. “I’m drawing all the negative energy out of your system and banishing it to the shadow realm.”

 

“That’s very gracious of you,” Yukhei laughs, and it’s the first time he’s genuinely smiled all day. Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief, and before he can help himself, he leans in to knock their foreheads together. Something tells him Yukhei could use the comfort.

 

“You’re gonna do amazing,” Donghyuck murmurs into the space between them. Yukhei is stock still, his face still cupped in Donghyuck’s hands. “Last year wasn’t a fluke. Do you know how many times I watched that video? Probably a bazillion. You were so good. You and Yuqi deserved first place. Nearly flawless technique.”

 

Some time into the tenth replay of the video, Donghyuck had been forced to acknowledge that technically, Yuqi and Yukhei deserved to score higher. He and Yeri had always relied on performance and audience reaction to boost their scores, prioritizing theatrical elements in their routines. But Yuqi and Yukhei, on top of having amazing stage presence, are textbook perfect.

 

With a tug to Yukhei’s ears, he pulls away. “I think that’s what made me so mad. You guys genuinely deserved it. I didn’t know how it was possible, but I think I get it now.” He smiles and pulls Yukhei to his feet.

 

Yukhei’s eyes are unreadable as he looks down at Donghyuck. “Get what?”

 

Donghyuck flashes him a mysterious smile and pats his chest. He miscalculates, because Yukhei’s outfit-- a deep purple bedazzled unitard-- is completely exposed at the front, and he ends up touching warm, solid muscle. He takes a jerky step back and tries to smile while hiding how flustered he is. “Maybe I’ll tell you if you win.”

 

Yukhei flashes him a crooked smile. “Guess I’ll just have to do that, then.”

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, shoving at his shoulder. “Yeri and I aren’t going down that easy.”

 

And Yukhei just laughs. It’s such a lovely sound, soothing Donghyuck’s frayed nerves. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

☼

 

Neither of them gets first place.

 

That title goes to Ten and Lisa, who, much like Yukhei and Yuqi last year, came out of nowhere. Yuqi doesn’t look disappointed in the least, surprised and gracious as the announcer calls them up as the runner ups. Although Yukhei does look stricken as one of the judges places the second place medal around his neck, Donghyuck knows now that it’s because Yukhei holds himself to a higher standard than anyone could ever realize.

 

Donghyuck and Yeri take third place, and for once, Donghyuck isn’t torn up about it. Their _Pégate_ performance was a crowd favorite, and the screams from the audience always mean more to him at the moment than a medal that will collect dust under his bed. Even though they placed third, Donghyuck still feels like he won, because he understands Yukhei a little better.

 

“Wow, you had the chance to kiss him but you didn’t,” Yeri says, when Donghyuck fills him in on what happened, sitting in front of the roaring bonfire, feet dug into the warm sand.

 

Donghyuck shoots her the stink-eye. “Out of everything, that’s all you got?”

 

Yeri laughs, pushing more sand over Donghyuck’s feet with her heels. “I already knew the other stuff, dummy.” Donghyuck blinks at her. “You realize we’re all friends, right? It’s not exactly top secret info.”

 

“Then-- why haven’t they said anything publicly?” He thinks of his newspaper clipping, and the words he’d memorized, hoping to glean as much information as he could from the page.

 

Yeri shrugs. “I think that was Vic’s idea. Didn’t want anyone to judge Yukhei too badly before they could see what he was capable of.”

 

Donghyuck hums, watching the flames dance. “I can’t believe he did that in six months.”

 

“I can. That boy is like a machine.” When Donghyuck shoots her a dirty look, Yeri snorts, shoving at his shoulder. “But it’s nice that you were able to help him. He kept texting me and Yuqi all day panicking.”

 

Donghyuck thinks of Yukhei, hunched over his phone most of the day. So much of his behavior makes sense in hindsight. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Which begs the question… why are you here, sitting with me, and not over there, talking to him?” Yeri tilts her chin at Yukhei, who is off to the side, closer to the waves, a beer in his hand as he chats with Ten and several other older dancers.

 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck says, trying not to scowl. They hadn’t had much time to talk during the rest of the competition, busy with their respective performances. And afterward, they’d been shuttled away by their respective coaches. It always feels like one step forward, two steps back with Yukhei. “I just keep thinking the universe is just laughing at me, making me pine after this guy. Every time I think we’re making progress, something happens.”

 

“What’s keeping you from trying to get close? I’d say after today, you guys are definitely friends.”

 

Donghyuck worries at his bottom lip, not wanting to look at Yeri, for fear that she’ll see right through him. “I don’t… think I want to be just friends with Yukhei.” It feels both terrifying and relieving to say out loud. Being in denial is only the easy route for so long. There’s only really one explanation for the way Donghyuck feels starstruck around Yukhei, desperate to be the center of his attention.

 

“Why don’t you go for it? You’re Donghyuck Lee, son of Beyonce.”

 

The way Yeri says it so seriously makes Donghyuck laugh, nudging their shoulders together. “You know why, Yerikinz. He’s--”

 

“If you say he’s out of your league, I’ll sacrifice you to the flames.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and lets his gaze turn instinctively to where Yukhei is. He looks like he belongs near the ocean, all tan skin, long legs, warm eyes. He’s far more relaxed and in his element here, not bogged down by the self-imposed pressure. Maybe…

 

 _No,_ Donghyuck tells himself, shaking his head. He’s about to turn away, when Yukhei catches his gaze. Embarrassed, Donghyuck looks away, but somehow, he finds his eyes drifting back to Yukhei again.

 

There’s a whole beach between them, but the way Yukhei is looking at him makes it feel like they’re only inches apart. Yukhei’s soft look slides over Donghyuck’s body like warm honey. For a moment, Donghyuck forgets his embarrassment and just stares back, unabashed. He tilts his head in question, and Yukhei just shakes his head, smiling wider. He takes a sip of his beer, eyes still locked on Donghyuck, before Ten manages to pull him back into conversation.

 

Donghyuck sighs and turns back to Yeri, jolting when she looks at him with an expression of disgust.

 

“You’re both the _worst,_ I swear,” Yeri scoffs.

 

“What,” Donghyuck asks, stricken.

 

“You--” Yeri makes a noise of frustration. “You have got to be the most oblivious person on the whole planet.”

 

“What did I _do?_ Why are you being mean to me all of a sudden?” Donghyuck whines.

 

“Do you not _see_ that Yukhei likes you? Holy shit.” Donghyuck blinks at her rapidly. Yeri sweeps her hair back, like Donghyuck is the greatest inconvenience she’s ever encountered. “I’m only telling you this because you’re never going to shoot your shot otherwise, and I’ll have to deal with both of you pining after each other and I’m _tired_ of this mess.”

 

“Yeri, what--”  
  
“Gay panic, Donghyuck. You’ve heard of it, yes?” Before Donghyuck can even say anything about it, she plows on. “It’s when your brain completely shuts down in front of the person you like. You do it all the time.”

 

“Well, yeah but--”

 

“Symptoms include, but are not limited to: being unnecessarily rude, overcompensating and pretending you hate the person when you’d much rather climb them like a tree--”

 

“Okay! I get it--”

 

“Other symptoms include ignoring the crush, because, as I said earlier, the brain shuts down. Acting like a clown and teasing your crush too much. Being awkward and quiet and acting completely different than normal around said crush, which can also lead to the crushee thinking the crush _er_ doesn’t like them,” Yeri lists, and Donghyuck just stares at her, mind suddenly blank. Yeri fixes him with a firm look. “Do you understand where I’m going with this?”

 

“But--”

 

“Hypothetically speaking, if you can be rude to your crush, wouldn’t you think a certain someone, about six feet tall, nice hair, lots of teeth, could also shut down around his crush? Hypothetically?”

 

Donghyuck swallows, heart pounding against his ribs, face hot. He turns to Yukhei again, only to find him already looking. His eyes widen and he whips his head towards Yeri.

 

“See what I mean?” Yeri raps her knuckles against Donghyuck’s forehead. “ _Think_ for once, Donghyuck Lee.”

 

“Ow,” Donghyuck whines, rubbing at the sore spot on his forehead. “Why are you hurting me?”

 

“ _Yeri please save me! Donghyuck touched my face I think I’m going to cry,_ ” Yeri mimics, and Donghyuck is confused until it clicks who she’s talking about. “ _Ye_ _ri, is Donghyuck coming to Yogurtland? If he's coming can I come too?”_ Yeri looks at Donghyuck, lips pursed. “This is what I’ve had to deal with all week. Poor Yuqi has been putting up with it for even longer. So could you _please_ do us a favor and go get your man?”

 

Donghyuck’s hands shake as he gets up, and he’s not exactly sure what he’s going to do, but his feet carry him towards Yukhei before he has a chance to think. Yukhei has his back turned when Donghyuck approaches, so he taps Yukhei’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Donghyuck?” Yukhei looks way too surprised when he turns around, but there’s a pleased light in his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I--” Donghyuck blinks rapidly, eyes darting around, until he notices all the couples dancing along the shore behind Yukhei, smooth bachata playing from the speaker someone set up away from the waves. He looks back at Yukhei, trying to look more confident than he feels. Then at Ten, who is smirking at him. “Hi Ten, uhm--” He looks back at Yukhei. “Will you dance with me?” he asks, words almost blurring together in his haste to get them out.

 

Yukhei searches Donghyuck’s face for a moment, like he can’t quite believe it, but then he nods. “Yeah, sure. Of course.” Before he has time to do anything else, Ten is plucking Yukhei’s beer out of his hand and pushing him towards Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck reaches out for Yukhei to take his hand, and he catches Ten winking at him. He whips his head back around, trying not to blush as Yukhei slips his hand in his, warm and solid. Donghyuck tugs them towards the area near the waves where all the dancers seem to be congregating, and is just in time to catch the first few notes of Romeo Santos’s  _Eres Mía_ start to play. He braces himself, turning to face Yukhei.

 

“This is bachata, you know.”

 

Yukhei’s lips twitch up into an amused smile. “You think I don’t know bachata?” The mental image of Yukhei dancing bachata with anyone else stresses him out, so he tries to forget it.

 

“I just thought I’d ask, just in case.”

 

Yukhei narrows his eyes teasingly, wrapping an arm loosely around Donghyuck. “You’re not scared, are you? If I recall, you’re the one who just asked me to dance.”

 

Donghyuck sniffs petulantly, putting his other hand up. Yukhei takes it slowly, thumb pressed across Donghyuck’s palm, his long fingers caressing across Donghyuck’s knuckles and wrist. “I’m not scared.” And he isn’t. It’s the anticipation that’s killing him. He looks up at Yukhei, challenging. “Are _you_ scared?”

 

Yukhei’s eyes roam Donghyuck’s face, and the teasing glint in his eye gives way to something more honest. “Maybe a little,” he admits, voice quiet, and Donghyuck wasn’t ready for that confession.

 

“It’s just me,” Donghyuck murmurs, putting his free hand around Yukhei’s shoulder, stepping between Yukhei’s right leg. They’re so close that their chests are almost touching, and Donghyuck’s heart feels like it’ll just trip right out of his ribs with how hard it’s beating.

 

He doesn’t dance bachata very often because it’s just too intimate, too sensual, and it’s always felt weird to dance that way with Yeri, or any other partner that he doesn’t feel comfortable with. But he finds himself relaxing into Yukhei’s hold, wanting to be closer.

 

“That’s why I’m scared.” Yukhei laughs like it’s a joke, but there’s a vulnerable look in his eyes that makes Donghyuck frown. “You’re kind of intimidating, Lee.”

 

Part of him preens at the knowledge that he can strike fear into the hearts of men, but the other part of him wants to pout. “Why would you be intimidated by me? All I do is get mad when people don’t pay attention to me.”

 

Yukhei really does laugh at that. “Is it really that simple?”

 

“Pretty much. Now--” Donghyuck narrows his eyes. “Are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna lead me?”

 

Yukhei squares his shoulders dramatically. “Yes sir.” And then he brings Donghyuck as close as possible, because _what is personal space when you’re dancing bachata?_ Donghyuck makes a noise of surprise, but he really should start getting used to things like this if he wants to keep dancing with Yukhei.

 

Dancing with a partner has always been about chemistry. The energy between two people always sets the tone for how the steps will flow. When Donghyuck dances with Yeri, it’s always been loud, energetic, fun, all about the dramatic flair and having a good time with his best friend. Dancing with members in his club is about making them more comfortable, about guiding them gently.

 

Dancing with Yukhei is something else entirely-- Donghyuck dances with the knowledge that maybe his touch does something to Yukhei, that the warm, solid hand on his back will hold him up no matter how low Yukhei dips him. No matter how far Yukhei spins him out, he’ll always pull Donghyuck back in as close as they can get.

 

It feels as easy as breathing, moving with Yukhei, gripping his shoulders, sliding his hands down Yukhei’s solid chest, curling their fingers together. Just like when they were freestyling before, it’s easy for them to slip into a space where they don’t need to speak, just sense each other’s cues as they move together.

 

When Yukhei twists him around and presses Donghyuck back to his chest, something electric shoots down his spine. Yukhei’s hand feels possessive on his stomach, and Donghyuck’s hand instinctively comes to cover it. Yukhei’s other hand holds Donghyuck’s arm out, fingers tight around his wrist and palm. They just sway together, no fancy twists or spins, just two people who suddenly don’t want there to be any space between them. Yukhei’s nose brushes against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck, and he lets out a shaky sigh, tilting his head back so Yukhei’s mouth can settle there.

 

“Why does dancing with you always feel so right?” he murmurs, voice low against Donghyuck’s skin. Distantly, Donghyuck registers their song ending, and J Balvin’s _En Mí_ coming on right after.

 

“I feel the same way,” Donghyuck admits, voice a little shaky. He feels like the center of Yukhei’s world. “Is it like that with Yuqi too?”

 

Yukhei huffs a laugh, and it tickles against Donghyuck’s neck. “Yuqi’s one of my best friends, but I’d honestly rather jump off a cliff before I tried to dance like this with her.” The words set Donghyuck’s body on fire. It makes him hyper-aware of all the ways they’re pressed against each other, but he doesn’t want to move away, not even a little.

 

“Are you trying to take advantage of me, Wong?” Donghyuck teases, trying to ignore the way his belly swoops when Yukhei presses his forehead to Donghyuck’s temple.

 

“Would you be mad if I did?”

 

Donghyuck can’t help the giggle that bubbles up, feeling light-headed with Yukhei’s honesty, the weight of knowing Yukhei wants him. “No, not really.” But old insecurities and fears nag at him, and he has to be _sure_ of this, or he’ll never be able to sleep at night. Donghyuck pulls away from Yukhei just enough to turn in his arms, and presses himself closer again. “But are you sure? Is that really what you want?”

 

Yukhei blinks at him in confusion. “To take advantage of you? That was just a joke--”

 

“No, I mean… I--” Donghyuck swallows. He doesn’t think he’s ever had to confess before. “I like you, Yukhei. I don’t know how you feel, or what you want--”

 

“I thought I made it pretty obvious,” Yukhei says softly, sliding both hands down so they grip Donghyuck’s waist, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Not to me-- Up until a few hours ago all you’ve done is ignore me, so I find it hard to believe that you could have any sort of feelings for me. Besides apathy, maybe,” Donghyuck says, words coming out in a rush. He hazards a glance up at Yukhei, who frowns thoughtfully.

 

“Yuqi says when I saw you for the first time I glitched,” Yukhei says, and it makes Donghyuck laugh. He’s finding that Yukhei is very good at that. “Literally tripped over myself. You were just standing there in that outfit-- the gold one, you know?”

 

“I remember,” Donghyuck says around a wide smile. The gold and crystal outfit remains one of his favorites to this day.

 

“You looked like-- you looked like the fucking sun or something. Like you weren’t even human. You just came down from heaven or something to bless us mortals that day. And then you danced and I was _terrified._ You were so good, I didn’t know how I was supposed to even _think_ about coming close.”

 

“Wow, please keep feeding my ego,” Donghyuck laughs, disbelieving.

 

“And every time since, I just… I choke up and get in my head and I either say something stupid or have to pretend you don’t exist so I don’t freak myself out,” Yukhei finishes with a sigh. “I'm dumb.”

 

Donghyuck’s head is spinning with this new information, and he knows he’s going to pour over every word Yukhei just said, but later. He can do that later. Right now, he just wants to kiss Yukhei silly. “And now? How do you feel right now?”

 

Yukhei’s eyes rove over his face, before lingered at his mouth. Slowly, like he’s is afraid he’ll break the moment if he moves too fast, Yukhei brings his hands up and cradles Donghyuck’s face. He thumbs at Donghyuck’s chin, tilting his face up, and then leans down to meet him halfway.

 

Yukhei’s lips are soft but insistent, pressing against Donghyuck’s mouth like he’s been waiting to do this for a long time, and he’s too impatient to be shy. Donghyuck’s arms come to wind around Yukhei’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he presses himself as close as possible without being completely indecent.

 

He can feel Yukhei’s grin against his mouth, and he licks at it boldly, daring Yukhei to be a little less careful. He takes the bait, pries Donghyuck’s lips apart with his tongue and licks into his mouth with a kind of intent that makes Donghyuck arch into him with a gasp.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know how long they stay like that, sharing deep, hungry kisses, but by the time they finally pull away, he feels lightheaded, unsteady on his feet, and he turns boneless, dropping his head on Yukhei’s shoulder. This close to his pulse point, Donghyuck can smell Yukhei’s Delicious Man Cologne, and he desperately wants to taste the skin there.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Yukhei murmurs into Donghyuck’s hair, voice gravely and low. Donghyuck hums.

 

“I have a few follow up questions,” he murmurs into Yukhei’s shirt. “Nonverbal answers are acceptable.”

 

Yukhei laughs, and Donghyuck can feel the vibrations under his skin. “I’ll answer them as best as I can.”

 

☼

 

“You never told me what you meant at the comp,” Yukhei muses, laid out across the towel they’d laid over the sand. Donghyuck looks up from where he’d straddling Yukhei, sucking an impressive hickey onto his neck.

 

“What are you talking about?” Moving his sore lips to form words hurts. He’d rather just keep kissing. They’d specifically moved away from the party so they could kiss without interruptions.

 

Yukhei looks up at him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight, and reaches up to tug at the collar of Donghyuck’s shirt. “When you were talking about me and Yuqi deserving first place. You said you didn’t understand, but now you do.”

 

Donghyuck tilts his head teasingly, pressing a hand to Yukhei’s chest and leaning in. “I recall saying that I’d only tell you if you won.”

 

Yukhei’s lips drop into a pout. “But I did win.” Donghyuck blinks at him stupidly, before making a noise of disgust and slapping at Yukhei’s chest.

 

“The _competition,_ you idiot!” Yukhei just laughs, not even the slightest bit ashamed of his cheesiness. Donghyuck shakes his head and sighs, straightening up when Yukhei pulls himself up, so their gazes are level. “I just meant that I _get_ how you won, even though it was your first time.”

 

Yukhei winds his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, tilting his head. “Because I’m just that great?”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You were already a dancer to begin with. So the fundamentals were there, I guess. And you’re just an amazing friend. Most people wouldn’t do something like that for a friend.”

 

“Please keep stroking my ego,” Yukhei says with a smarmy grin, a repeat of Donghyuck’s earlier words.

 

“Do you still do hip hop?” Donghyuck asks, something he’d been curious about since Yukhei had mentioned it.

 

“I teach classes at the studio downtown.” When Donghyuck leans back in surprise, he laughs, bashful. “It’s just part-time. Not a big deal.”

 

“I want to watch, one day. Soon.”

 

At that, Yukhei leans in to kiss Donghyuck so thoroughly he almost forgets his original train of thought. It takes a bit of effort to pry Yukhei away, who whines when Donghyuck separates their mouths.

 

“There’s a third thing I realized,” he says slowly, still feeling kissed stupid, so the words are slow to come. Yukhei looks just as dazed. “You’re just a competitive asshole.” Yukhei makes a noise of offense, and Donghyuck gives his face a consoling pat. “It’s okay. It’s stupid hot.”

 

Yukhei’s lips curl up into a wicked smirk. “Is that so.”

 

“Yep,” Donghyuck teases. “Really gets me going.”

 

“In that case--” Donghyuck yelps as Yukhei rolls them over until he’s splayed out on his back, Yukhei hovering over him. The way he looks down at Donghyuck knocks the air right out of his lungs. _Mine,_ Donghyuck’s treacherous brain rejoices. _He’s all mine._ “First one to break the kiss loses.”

 

Donghyuck fights a grin. “Okay, bet.” And then Yukhei’s mouth is on his again, and Donghyuck knows that no matter what happens, tonight and in the future, he still wins.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A FEW LINKS:
> 
> [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/njthz42oe7h7wshjcfq8y9t2h/playlist/1og2IA36zPeQjCMQ3v0Y2U?si=EdVIyDAASBKAW6LDGPj_HQ) (including the songs from the fic)
> 
>  
> 
> [yermdong's pegate routine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPTmqDU0YXw)
> 
>  
> 
> [inspo for 2yu's dance style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc8KPuBQ0Co)
> 
>  
> 
> [eres mia bachata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQSaof3b_aE)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for making it to the end !!!!!! comments truly make my life so please let me know your thoughts <3333333
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis)


End file.
